Quit it, you two
by FrillyPinkUmbrella
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have just started dating and Al is still a bit insecure... and possessive. (MILD SMUT.)
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius was missing.

Well, not _exactly_— Albus did know where he was. He just didn't know what he was _doing_, and what was taking him so _long_. He was getting impatient, and impatient Albus was not the best version of himself.

Presently, he was standing in the corridor outside the Charms classroom, waiting for Scorpius to finish whatever "talk" he was having. Scorpius's randomly assigned Charms partner was Rory Smith from Ravenclaw, and they had agreed to plan ahead a little bit on their project after class. "It'll only take a few minutes, I promise. You can wait outside? Or you can go back to the dorm already, if you want." he had told Albus.

It was not a decision Albus had to make. He would stay for Scorpius unconditionally. And Albus_ had _stayed for Scorpius for the past few minutes, just as he knew Scorpius would have liked him to. Just as Albus himself would have liked to, very much.

But it had been five solid minutes since Scorpius and Smith Co. shooed him away, which really felt like half an hour, and Albus was not happy. To be more precise, he was anxious.

More minutes slowly passed by.

Ten minutes. He couldn't wait any longer. He approached the closed doors with determined footsteps as he prepared himself to break up their "meeting" and pull Scorpius out of the room so they could walk back up to the dorms and make fun of Smith.

When he flung open the door dramatically, there he saw Scorpius— cornered against the back of the room by Smith, who was looming directly in front of him, a tall, broad-shouldered figure, with his back turned to Albus.

Scorpius caught Albus's eye and smiled, relieved.

"Right. See you on Tuesday." he heard Scorpius say. Albus thought he caught a slight conclusive tone.

"Hold on a sec." Smith demanded. "So, you can have my number," he said in a low voice. Seductive, Albus could tell at least that.

"Oh— what? Number?" Scorpius said, suddenly curious.

"Hello? Muggle Studies straight A student? Ever heard of a number?" the boy was waving something small in his hand, directly in Scorpius's face.

Albus stood frozen and fumed in the doorway. The only thing that kept him from sprinting and tugging Scorpius away from Smith was his utmost belief in Scorpius. He didn't give it to him that he would even think of a possibility of being with someone else other than Albus. After all, Scorpius had only begun to explore the new, exciting areas with him, and if Albus's opinion mattered at all, _he_ wasn't bored yet. The idea of being bored of Scorpius— and Scorpius being bored of him— just seemed absurd. Frightening. And Albus could not act on it, so he simply stood in the doorway unmoving, as he granted Scorpius his blind trust.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was saying, "N-number, as in, you have a muggle phone?" He sounded more fascinated than Albus would have liked.

"Oh yeah."

Albus caught the whisper, ragged and suggestive, a smirk hidden somewhere underneath. With blazing eyes, he stared at the figure as it leaned slightly closer to Scorpius, who was trapped in between him and the wall. Then it leaned in even further— there were only a few inches between their faces now, Albus could tell— and Scorpius looked uncomfortable, but he hardly made any physical movement as to show it, or to push him away… Then, in one swift movement, the mysterious someone reached for Scorpius's hand and shoved something into it.

Probably a "number," whatever that was.

Albus cleared his throat. Scorpius glanced at Albus once again, gratefully.

The mysterious oppressor let out a loud sigh, and bowed his head. He turned his head and glanced in Albus's direction.

"What?" he scoffed, his tone suddenly much less attractive. Albus shivered with rage.

"I might ask _you_ what, Smith. What were you doing to Scorpius while I was outside thinking you were discussing purely academic matters?"

"That's none of your business. Scorpius isn't a kid. He can be wherever he likes with whomever he likes without your supervision, Potter."

"Are you implying that he _likes_ you?" Albus seethed, disbelievingly. "You're _thick_, you are."

"You're saying that _I'm_—"

"Quit it, you two," Scorpius said, somehow amused. Albus and Smith fell silent, but seethed.

Scorpius scooted around Smith and sauntered his way towards the doorway, where Albus was standing rigidly. He smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks for waiting, Al. Let's go." he said, then looked back for a brief second, managed a "see you around, Rory," and tugged on Albus's arm to start walking back along the corridor.

_When had Scorpius started calling Smith by his first name?_ Albus could hear Smith leaving in the opposite direction, and although he heard each footstep get fainter than the previous one, the skip in his step was unmistakable. There was most likely a smirk on his face right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory? Since when have you called him Rory?" Albus demanded in disgust.

Scorpius glanced at him sideways, noting the jealousy etched in the wrinkles of his face. Scorpius thought it rather cute.

"Al, there's no need. I don't have feelings for him."

Albus shook his arm free of Scorpius's grasp. Then he started to shuffle briskly ahead and turned the corner, momentarily disappearing out of sight.

Scorpius followed soon behind with an amused grin on his face. He caught sight of Albus speeding farther off along the next corridor.

"Hey, Al, wait up…" Scorpius chuckled.

"It's not funny, Scorpius." Albus's annoyed voice echoed through the deserted, dim corridor.

"Albus, this is unnecessary…"

Albus was trotting quicker down the hallway.

"Please, for Merlin's sake, slow down." Scorpius started to jog after him.

Suddenly, Albus halted and swiveled around. He faced Scorpius with his body rigid as he coolly observed Scorpius catching up with him.

Scorpius caught his breath and managed out, "Al, what the heck."

"Scorpius, you let him."

"What? No!"

"No? Are you telling me I was hallucinating when I saw you accept his— his— whatever it was?"

Albus was seething. His glare was unmistakable: he wasn't fooling around. He looked mad, heartbroken, betrayed. He was already starting to behave distantly, his arms crossed and his body starting to turn away— Scorpius's insides recoiled as he tried to fathom what Albus's mind was possibly going through.

"No, Albus." He confirmed, but softly.

He placed his hands on both sides of Albus's head and gently coaxed him to meet his eyes.

When Albus's expression was as guarded as ever, Scorpius sighed.

"Honestly, though. I trust you. And I could trust you to trust me, couldn't I? After all this time?" he whispered. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see it."

"But you were flirting with him." Albus said adamantly.

Scorpius chuckled. "No, he was doing the flirting. I didn't know how to push him away. You see, I don't have much experience." He leaned into Albus's ear and said, lightly, "I'm sorry, forgive me." He planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But now you know how I feel when Jenna's messing around with you, am I right?"

Suddenly, there was a tight pressure on both of his shoulders as they were forcefully steered back towards the nearest wall. Scorpius stumbled as he registered that Albus now had him caged in between the wall and himself, trapped in place by his toned, lean arms.

Although Scorpius had felt a sharp and short pain ripple up his spine as he hit the wall, he couldn't have registered it; all he could feel was Albus's hands, which were now roaming all over his front side, rubbing him in every way, and teasing uncontrolled little gasps out of him. Scorpius eyes were fixed on Albus's face— the expression on it was fierce: the green in his eyes blazing like magical fire, the pupils all dark and blown up and concentrated on Scorpius. His lower lip was caught in between his teeth in such a way that Scorpius felt his insides squirm with want.

"Al." Scorpius breathed.

"He can't," Albus said furiously, almost incoherently; his voice sharp with urgency. "He can't— do that. Play with you like that. No— no one can— not ever. Okay?"

"S-sure, Al, It's just— I don't exactly get to decide what he can and can't d—"

"No, Scorpius. Okay?"

Albus's hands slid down Scorpius's torso fast and settled firmly on his hips, grabbed them, and pressed them against the hard stone. Then he smashed his lips on his.

Scorpius was trapped between the wall and Albus— Albus's lean arms, his possessive mouth, his fresh, minty scent, and his bushy fringe of jet-black hair. Scorpius felt Albus everywhere in his body, but he ached for more. Even Scorpius couldn't possibly express this— desperation, this whatever it was, that was both physical lust and emotional desire at the same time— in words. So what he did was he gave out a loud, needy moan through a slight break in their kiss, and clutched his arms around Albus's back.

Albus continued to kiss him with vigor. He forced his tongue in, which wasn't so difficult since Scorpius yielded quite willingly. He licked at every nook and cranny inside his mouth while his hands slid up and down his front dangerously. For a breath-stopping split second, Albus's hand was on Scorpius's bum, cupping his butt cheek and sliding over it. He was teasing and Scorpius knew it.

They had to stop, though. As unpopular as this corridor was, if someone happened to come by and as a result caught them in public, he could not will himself to imagine the ramifications.

But his body was reacting so strongly and so pleasantly already at what Albus had initiated. He didn't have the power to say, "not here." He wanted Albus so badly at the moment, so much to the extent that he, as Scorpius Malfoy, could not think ahead, think rationally. So he just allowed Albus to take whatever he wanted.

Scorpius couldn't guess what was coming next. Albus is in a temper, he'd figured. And when he gets like this he does literally anything. Then, he realized that the reason why Albus was mad was because his protective instincts had come through, like some wild animal defending its domain in the face of threat. What Albus here was protecting was Scorpius. And this realization sent indescribable shivers running across his very guts. All this felt good, but he needed more—infinitely more, it seemed.

Presently, Albus's lips were working his way across the soft, sensitive skin on Scorpius's neck, kissing that was closer to sucking really, starting from right on on his Adam's apple all the way to his left earlobe, which he bit on. Scorpius gasped.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're mine." Albus said, his voice low and guttural. He ground his hips once against Scorpius.

Groans escaped them at the same time. Raw desire flooded through Scorpius; he couldn't think straight— he could only feel. The hot body pressed tightly against his, the sharp breaths that puffed over his face, and the calloused palms sliding along his arms, up and then down, up and then down. His skin squealed with pleasure and his insides shivered with anticipation.

"Fuck, Al… please." Scorpius's voice hitched.

"Please what? What do you want, Scor?"

Albus's crotch stayed and hovered ever so lightly over Scorpius's, not apart, but not quite touching, either. Scorpius keened.

"Scorpius, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I will give you something so—fucking good that you won't ever wish it came from someone else. You—you won't even think about it."

All the time he was saying this, his fingers were digging into Scorpius's scalp, massaging it firmly. He meshed his lips with his. Scorpius responded by parting his lips and darting his tongue out and into Albus. Albus took it in and slid their tongues together. Scorpius could feel, rather than hear, Albus growling in his mouth.

He suddenly felt something hard and rather demanding pressing into his own hard crotch. Using the wall behind him for leverage, he rutted once, hard, against Albus.

A sharp gasp. He rutted twice. Three times. More, more. He needed more. His fingers grabbed onto Albus's shoulders for support.

Suddenly, Albus caught him by the waist and secured him firmly in place. His need escalating by every moment, Scorpius pleaded with his eyes that they couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, not now.

Albus's intense stare seemed to swallow him whole. Registering his request, Albus slowly ground back into him, keeping his wide eyes fixed on Scorpius's. The pressure of it all squeezed precome out of Scorpius's dick.

"Fuck."

Scorpius moaned in abandon as he felt Albus start to set a rhythm. Every thrust was more marvelous than the last. Every thrust sped up his heart rate, dissolving him into a desperate, helpless puddle in Albus's arms.

"Ah, ah…" Scorpius whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah, mmm— Scorpius. You like that?" Albus crooned softly. He buried his face in Scorpius's hair, kissing the side of his head.

"Al."

"Scor?"

"Don't—ah— don't stop."

Albus could only get a "hmmph" out. He ground harder, starting to speed up, abandoning all thoughts and priming all of his love for Scorpius into his thrusts—wait, love?

Scorpius clutched both his shoulders in a desperate grip, like his life was depending on it. Well, it felt like it did depend on it. He felt sparks shooting up everywhere, beginning from his groin and ending up in all sorts of mysterious parts in his body. It addicted him. "More," he wanted to say, but all that he managed was a desperate whine.

Albus moaned in Scorpius's ear, running his hands all over Scorpius's shuddering form. He drank in the small gasps and whimpers escaping Scorpius, marveling at just how enticing his boyfriend was.

Scorpius suddenly went still. His brows knitted together, his eyelids fluttered halfway closed, and his jaw went slack. He gazed at Albus's blown-up pupils, mesmerized. As he peaked, he cried out in blinding pleasure.

"Al, oh, Albus. You— you're—" he panted, riding out his orgasm.

"Fuck, Scopius." Albus shifted a little so his cock was now thrusting against Scorpius's thigh. His armed clung tightly around Scorpius's middle as he became more and more desperate for his climax. "Oh, shit, I'm close…" gasp, "that was hot, Scor…" gasp, "oh shit, oh shit…" gasp.

"Albus. You're beautiful." Scorpius breathed into Albus's ear, his arms making their way around Albus's neck.

One soft kiss on his temple was all it took for Albus to come, moaning something unintelligible but could have been something like Scorpius's name.

Scorpius kissed Albus, repeatedly— on his lips, which had gone all lax and loose, opening and closing as Albus struggled to make sense of what just happened, then slightly off the corner of his lips, then smack right in the middle of his flushed cheek, then on his cheekbone, and finally settled on the spot right under his earlobe.

Albus whined and shivered, but Scorpius didn't let go.

"You're beautiful." Albus managed out finally.


End file.
